Je vais t'apprendre à haïr
by emimix3
Summary: Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde s'est posé cette question: Pourquoi Yû Kanda, le taciturne et indifférent Japonais, était ainsi? Et pourquoi detestait-il Allen Walker? Chaque question a une réponse, c'est ce qui fait leur charme...
1. Indifférence

Auteur : emimix3, e3, Kameko, Kami-Chan, Dieu… Ca dépend si vous voulez me flatter ou pas x)

Fandom : -Man

Disclaimer : Un des deux personnages de ce chapitre est à Katsura Hoshino, l'autre à moi.

Notes : Sérieux, c'est une idée de three-shot que j'ai eu dans la voiture en revenant du rural profond, sur le thème : « Mais pourquoi Yûyun est un insensible de la vie ? »

C'est donc un essai sur le bourrage de crâne sur les pauvres gosses. Le vocabulaire est donc répétitif, pour insister sur le coté « lavage de cerveau ». Je suis seulement à moitié d'accord avec ce que j'ai écrit… Et c'est tout je pense.

* * *

Je vais t'apprendre à haïr

- Ani !

Un jeune d'environ quatorze ans détourna les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait avec un pinceau et de l'encre noire, pour les poser sur un petit garçon d'environ huit ans, lui ressemblant énormément, des longs cheveux de jais aux yeux bleus profonds, mais celui qui venait d'arriver avait un air jovial, et l'autre simplement indifférent. Le plus jeune s'assit sur un coussin devant la table basse où était l'autre.

- Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de m'appeler Onîsan, Otôto.

- Maiiis… C'est trop formel, Onîsan, Ani, dit le jeune avec un air plaisantin. Chichi m'a dit de venir…

- Otôsan, répondit l'autre en reprenant son écriture.

- Quoi Otôsan ?

- On dit Otôsan. Chichi c'est bon pour les petites familles.

Le petit soupira avant de dire à son aîné :

- Tu m'apprends quoi aujourd'hui ?

L'adolescent posa son pinceau et regarda le jeune dans les yeux.

- En sortant de la pièce, tu vas devenir fort, comme moi, dit-il d'une voix morne.

- Cool !, cria son frère. On va se battre ? Je t'adore grand frère !

- Aujourd'hui …, continua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre à haïr.

Le jeune leva ses grands yeux, étonnés et innocents vers son frère.

- Co… Comment ça ? Ani…

- L'affection… L'amour… L'amitié… Ce ne sont que des faiblesses.

- Mais je ne veux pas haïr !

Son frère posa ses yeux, couleur de la mer profonde sur lui, une lueur indifférente s'y laissant voir. La naïveté du petit était quelquefois sans bornes ; lui ne l'était pas autant avant. Avant.

- Explique-moi…, commença l'adolescent. Oui, explique-moi à quoi te servent tes amis.

- Mes… mes amis ?, fit le petit, ne comprenant pas. Eh bien… J'aime être avec eux. J'aime faire des farces. Quand ils se font disputer et que c'est pas ma faute, je me dénonce aussi. Ils font pareil, tu sais ! Et puis, quand un de nous a des problèmes, on se met tous à l'aider pour le résoudre ! On est petits, on y arrive pas tout le temps, mais au moins on a essayé…

- Tu as tout faux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as tout faux, répéta le plus vieux ; je vais t'expliquer pourquoi notre famille est la plus puissante de Kyoto.

Le jeune regarda son aîné d'un air émerveillé, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de leur famille… il ferait tout pour l'honorer et la servir, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ecoute bien. Notre grand-père est fort. Notre père est fort. Je suis fort. Mais tu es ridiculement faible. A cause de tes « amis ». Ils t'empêchent de progresser ; et pis encore, ils t'obligent te sacrifier pour eux. Pour l'instant, tu ne risque pas grand-chose. Mais en combat, protéger un ami peut te coûter la vie, ou pire l'échec de la mission confiée.

Le fait d'aimer quelque chose t'empêche de réussir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et qu'y a-t-il à aimer ? Les gens, que tu ne connais pas, que tu n'as jamais vu ? La ville qui t'a vu naître, grandir, où tu espérais mourir ? A quoi bon, qu'elle soit vivante ou en cendres, après tout ? Tu aimes peut-être les animaux ? A part te nourrir, ils ne te serviront à rien. Peut-être aimes-tu tes ennemis ; après tout, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Ces choses, ces gens, sont tous, tout simplement dangereux. Il est dangereux de les aimer. Aimer conduit à des sacrifices, des hésitations ; les pires ennemis du combattant. Non, tu es quelqu'un de grand, de magnifique, tu te dois d'haïr tout et tout le monde.

Les amis d'un jour, peuvent êtres les ennemis du lendemain ; les alliances sont à double tranchant, les gages de paix un guet-apens.

Notre famille est puissante. Terriblement puissante. Terriblement solitaire aussi. Mais tout le monde s'en moque, tant que nos missions sont accomplies. Tu vois, Otôto, nous pouvons, nous _devons_, haïr ce monde qui nous ignore.

Haïs. Tu n'arrives à rien en aimant. Haïs. Haïs. Les bons sentiments ne sauvent personne, la haine et la colère sont si puissantes !

Soit comme moi. Je n'aime rien, ni personne. Personne ne m'aime ; mais je m'en moque.

Les amitiés sont la base même de l'imbécilité ; seuls les faibles s'allient.

- Onîsan…, fit le plus petit.

- Oui ?

- Tu… tu me détestes ?

- Je ne te déteste pas, répondit le frère. Je te hais. Mais tu m'es aussi complètement indifférent. Un simple intrus dans l'histoire de ma vie. Comme des millions d'autres. Comme notre famille. Je te hais et tu m'es indifférent. Je hais notre père, notre mère, nos cousins, ma fiancée, je les hais tous et ils me sont complètement indifférents. Je hais ma famille plus que tout. C'est pour ça que je suis le plus puissant.

Hais les choses au plus profond de toi-même, que la rage et la haine te consument dans ton esprit.

L'indifférence, tu vois… Quand tu sauras haïr les choses, il faudra qu'elles te deviennent indifférentes. Que tu puisses tuer, sans distinction, ton adversaire ou ton père. Que des paroles, haineuses ou chaleureuses, ricochent sur toi. L'indifférence, et une force ; plus grande encore que la haine. Mais être indifférent, insensible te transforme complètement. Tu n'es plus le même. Tu ne seras plus le même. Tu deviendras une impitoyable et inflexible machine à tuer.

Soit indifférent physiquement. Déstabilise. Tue.

- Pourquoi me dire d'haïr, puis d'être indifférent ?

- Au cas où, sombre idiot.

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Si quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un érafle ton indifférence. Cette chose, ce quelqu'un, tu le haïras, de tout ton cœur. Enfin… Tu ne dois plus avoir de cœur. Tu n'en a pas le droit. Tu n'es qu'une machine. Une machine auparavant humaine, mais une machine. Cette chose que tu haïs… Détruit-là. Avant que tu ne l'aimes. Alors il sera trop tard, petit frère. Si tu aimes quelque chose ou quelqu'un… ta vie, auparavant si droite et juste, sera sinueuse et dangereuse. Tu hésiteras… Et tu mourras.

Mais surtout, petit frère… Haïs-toi. Oui, haïs-toi, méprise- toi, de manière à ce que tu ne puisses même plus de regarder dans un miroir… Oui, Otôto, tu es un être abject. Haïssant ce monde et ces gens que tu sauves. Tu ne mérites pas la vie, mais pourtant tu vis. Abject… Haïs-toi, haïs-toi plus que tu haïs les autres ! Vis, vis, narguant ces huit millions de Kamis désireux de te condamner… Si tu es fort, tu vivras… Survivra. Si tu t'es indifférent, ta puissance te sera inutile. Si tu t'aimes… Tu devras te détruire. Ou tu te détruiras, un jour ou l'autre.

Notre famille est la seule à l'avoir compris ; regarde, nous sommes d'une puissance incomparable !

Méprise et haïs, mentalement, Otôto. Et soit indifférent. Complètement insensible physiquement. C'est la clé.

L'adolescent tira un dernier trait sur son parchemin, puis l'enroula et le tendit à son frère.

- À demain, petit frère.

Le jeune attrapa ce que lui tendait son frère et prit congé. Sa gaieté et joie de vivre avaient complètement été pompées par l'enseignement de l'adolescent, et désormais il errait dans les couloirs du temple dans lequel il vivait.

- Pourquoi haïr ? Pourquoi mépriser ?

Pour l'honneur de sa famille. Il ferait tout pour sa famille ; son clan. Même haïr le monde. Mais les paroles de son frère… non, les doctrines qu'il avait récitées par cœur, peut-être sans les comprendre.

« Je hais ma famille plus que tout et j'en suis complètement indifférent. C'est pour ça que je suis le plus puissant. »

Non… Il ne voulait pas, il ne_ pouvait_ pas, servir et haïr. Servir et être indifférent.

Servir une famille qu'il haïssait et devenir fort, ou être faible en aimant ?

* * *

e3 : Bonne question.

Allen : Et j'apparais quand ?

e3 : Je sais pas… Prochain chapitre, je pense. Et j'ai mal au crâne, continue de crier je te colle avec Lenalee.

[Gros Blanc]

Yû : Qui c'est avec moi là ?

e3 : Ton frère au cas où t'as pas calé…

La suite dès que possible… Peut-être demain, peut-être dans trois mois.

Ps:

Ôtoto: petit frère; Ani et ônisan: grand frère; chichi: papa; ôtosan: père... (En espérant pas me gourrer)


	2. Haine

Auteur : emimix3, e3, Kameko, Kami-Chan, Dieu (Ca dépend si vous voulez me flatter ou pas x)

Fandom : -Man

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino

Notes : -Problème des lettres fantômes réparé.

- Sérieux, c'est une idée de three-shot que j'ai eue dans la voiture en revenant du rural profond, sur le thème : Mais pourquoi Yû-yun est un insensible de la vie ?

- Désolée du retard... J'avais quelque peu oublié cette fiction.

- Pour ceux qui lisent les spoils : Je sais que Yû a un passé différent... Mais c'est pas grave à la limite, si ?

C'est donc un essai sur le bourrage de crâne sur les pauvres gosses. Le vocabulaire est donc répétitif, pour insister sur le coté « lavage de cerveau ». Je suis seulement à moitié d'accord avec ce que j'ai écrit… Et c'est tout je pense.

-Je vais me le faiiire !

Un jeune homme brun, semblant avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, s'entraînait dans la forêt, un katana noir dans les mains et les yeux bandés. Il était torse nu, laissant voir quelques muscles, de la sueur et un tatouage sur sa poitrine.

Des centaines de feuilles étaient tout autour de lui, coupées en deux pour la plupart. Il leva son bandeau sur les yeux, et analysa ses « pauvres victimes » d'un coup d'œil.

-Je me ramolli…

« Comme toi. »

Ces deux mots coupèrent l'élan du kendôka, pourtant prêt à calmer ses nerfs sur les quelques feuilles voletant courageusement autour de lui.

Comme toi.

Comme toi.

Kanda expira profondément. Il devait penser à autre chose. L'oiseau, là, par terre, tout juste débité à cause d'un coup de sabre trop ample et encore chaud est parfait.

Il est mort.

Comme toi.

Le bretteur secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Il est mort. S'en est fini de lui. Mort. Il était faible et stupide, il est mort. Comme l'oiseau. Si le volatile n'avait eu qu'une once de cervelle, il n'aurait pas volé dans le coin. Point final. Affaire classée. Retournons à la découpe des petites feuilles volant joyeusement dans la forêt. Histoire de calmer ses nerfs après avoir revu l'abominable face de fille niaise de Moyashi.

« C'est ta faute. »

Le brun jeta son épée par terre. Ce n'était _pas _sa faute. Merde. C'était sa faute à lui. Oui, lui. Il n'avait qu'à suivre les doctrines de sa famille. Il serait vivant. Lui aussi, et tous les deux ils vivraient heureux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, ils vivraient dans l'indifférence la plus totale de populations faibles et peureuses prônant l'esprit d'équipe mais les ignorant, population dont la survie l'indifférait tout autant, à suivre des ordres de missions qu'ils jugeraient inutiles et à servir une famille qu'ils haïraient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, le tout dans un monde de toutes façon voué à l'échec et à l'autodestruction. Cela revenait au même.

Kanda leva les yeux de l'oiseau pour regarder dans l'arbre, d'où sortait de nombreux piaillements.

Peut-être qu'en tuant l'oiseau il avait évité le nid.

« Lui aussi t'a protégé. »

Non ! Il n'avait pas à le faire ; il lui avait pourtant tout appris ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, s'il avait reçu l'attaque qui lui était destinée, il ne serait pas mort. Il aurait perdu son bras tout au pire. Et c'est tout. Mais dans une pulsion héroïque, l'autre a décidé de faire rempart de son corps et de mourir. Il lui avait tout appris pourtant.

« Mais en combat, protéger un ami peut te coûter la vie, ou pire l'échec de la mission confiée. » Ces paroles, qu'il avait répétées inlassablement… Il s'en souvenait, oh que oui il s'en souvenait, pour les avoir détestées, non, haïes dès la première syllabe. Et pourtant.

-Je ne suis… Qu'une machine.

Oui, une machine froide et inflexible. Tuant, tuant. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première personne qu'il ait tuée. Directement, ou indirectement. Ca ne devrait rien lui faire ; ou alors il devrait le mépriser pour sa faiblesse.

Une machine, c'est froid. Une machine, c'est fort. Une machine, ça n'hésite pas. Une machine, ça n'a pas peur de la mort. Une machine, c'est fait pour combattre. Une machine, c'est fait pour servir. Une machine, c'est fait pour souffrir. Une machine, ça ne hait pas. Une machine, c'est indifférent.

Une machine, ça ne pleure pas.

En cette belle journée d'été, Yû Kanda, 18 ans, Japonais, Exorciste, issu du plus noble clan de Kyoto, pire ennemi de tout ce qui était vivant dans ce monde, et de Moyashi plus particulièrement, grand amateur de Soba, n'était donc plus une machine.

Tiedoll soupira. Il avait gagné le pari qu'il avait fait avec Cross il y a quelques années maintenant : son protégé pouvait bel et bien pleurer. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas voir Kanda comme ça. Et aussi que Cross était donné pour mort. Ca sera difficile de réclamer les deux milles livres, et s'il les demandait à Allen il risquait d'achever le pauvre bougre.

Il se sentait mal, à regarder Kanda pleurer. Très mal. Mais s'il s'approchait… S'en était fini de lui. Mort, dead, tot, muerte, surm, kyûsei, réduit en miettes par Mugen quoi.

Et s'il envoyait quelqu'un, c'est ce pauvre coursier qui rendrait l'âme.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son Kandichounet pleurer. Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de grave pour que cet adolescent froid et stoïque se mette à pleurer, droit comme un piquet au milieu des arbres, Mugen négligemment à terre ; quelque chose comme une guerre nucléaire, le petit oiseau coupé en deux aux pieds du Japonais ou une humiliation. Après une mûre réflexion, le Maréchal évinça ces propositions. Ce n'est pas la honte qui ferait verser des larmes à Kanda ; encore moins la mort. Tiedoll en conclu donc que Yû s'était fait mal dans son entraînement. Ou alors il y avait une pénurie de soba. Ou alors il s'était pris un râteau.

Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Que Jeryy avait assez de sobas pour nourrir Allen. Et qu'il ne connaissait personne à qui Kanda aurait pu faire une déclaration.

Il était bien avancé.

Le brun était toujours debout au milieu de la clairière… Il devait avoir l'air fin. Le grand Yû Kanda se mettant à pleurer…

Sauf qu'il n'était plus le grand Yû Kanda, froid et insensible, depuis que les premières larmes trop longtemps ravalées ont coulé le long de ses joues.

Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été pendant de si longues années.

Il n'était plus lui-même.

Il était…

-Un faible.

Oui, faible. Très faible. Une larve. Comme lui. Sauf que lui est mort. Yû le suivrait rapidement. Jusqu'à peu, il s'en moquait. Ca l'arrangeait presque, même. Comme ça, sa vie ingrate et triste serait oubliée. Il n'aurait plus à travailler pour d'autres et aurait l'éternité devant lui. Une éternité noire et solitaire, mais une éternité lui appartenant. A lui. La seule chose qui lui appartiendrait. Sa vie étant à ses supérieurs. Comme le reste.

Mais maintenant Yû Kanda avait peur. Oui, peur, peur de la mort, peur de la vie. Peur. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Parce que quoi ? C'est comme ça.

Point.

Une peur, qui le saisissait au ventre, fracassait ses côtes, accroissait ses larmes. Qu'il devait être pitoyable… Pitoyable. Mais il s'en moquait. Totalement. Une seule et unique chose lui revenait à l'esprit, envahissant ses pensées, ne remarquant aucunement les ombres du feuillage jouant sur sa peau et le sol. La perte d'un être, qui lui déchirait enfin le cœur, qui lui laissait verser enfin des larmes, qui le faisait enfin souffrir. La perte d'un être, auquel il était auparavant indifférent, qu'il avait haït, et que maintenant, il aimait.

- Petit frère…

emimix3 : Chapitre un peu en retard…

Allen : Et dans lequel je ne suis toujours pas apparu…

emimix3 : On s'en fout. T'es pas le héros. Pour une fois.

Allen : T'aurais tout de même pus te retenir de chanter « je suis une super machine à combattre… je suis une super machine à combattre… » et pour la partie de Tiedoll.

emimix3 : J'ai honte… Et Tiedoll n'est pas anodin. Si si. Et aussi que le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Et que j'avoue que là je ne sais pas quand il sortira, j'ai oublié ce que je devait mettre dedans.

Allen : ...


End file.
